The present invention relates to a sheet cassette provided for accommodating cut sheets therein.
It is known that an imaging apparatus such as a copying machine, printer, facsimile or the like, forms images on respective cut sheets of various sizes, e.g., A4 size, letter size and legal size etc. Usually in such an imaging apparatus, in order to facilitate forming images on cut sheets of various sizes, a removable sheet cassette is used. One sheet cassette accommodates cut sheets of a predetermined size and is inserted into the apparatus. Accordingly, images can be formed on cut sheets of the desired size by inserting the sheet cassette that has the required cut sheet.
Since one sheet cassette accommodates only one size of cut sheets, however, the number of sheet cassettes required is equal to the number of sizes of different cut sheets being used.